


The Mexican heartbreak

by LeDahliaNoir



Series: Mexico GP 2019 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Break Up, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mexico, Past Relationship(s), Post-Grand Prix Final, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeDahliaNoir/pseuds/LeDahliaNoir
Summary: Mexico will always have a special place in Lewis' heart. After the events of last year where he almost kissed Seb before the cameras, he couldn't have predicted this turn of event.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: Mexico GP 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546639
Kudos: 14





	The Mexican heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Mexico delivered as usual... And I just decided to write about the aftermath of this GP. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ! :)

Mexico will always have a special place in Lewis' heart. After the events of last year where he almost kissed Seb before the cameras, he couldn't have predicted this turn of event. Four hours ago, he was still over the moon enjoying all the spotlight with Seb on the podium: looking happily in love, smiling at each other and exchanging words. Good things always come to an end, right? After the podium Lewis and Seb gave respectively interviews for the same channels. The new thing was Seb's constant flirting, which made Lewis drunk in love. Seb has been like a new man for the last few weeks redirecting his mind into a better place. Besides this constant flirt was even a first for Seb, touching Lewis every single time whenever he had the possibility to do so. Rubbing him suggestively in front of the whole world and nobody had anything to say. Lewis didn't mind though because it was his way of coping with the eternal feeling of being a _side chick: o_ne of the worst feelings ever for any man or woman in love with someone already taken. 

Rightfully they both knew what they got into at first, but Lewis never thought that it'd be so difficult to not have Seb for himself. Sebastian Vettel was now a married man after all wearing a wedding ring all the time. Each and every time Lewis saw that _ring_ it just reminded him how much he'd never be enough for Seb. Obviously, Seb was sure of his own feelings for Lewis but he always felt the need to explain him that his situation with his wife was rather complicated. They were more like friends. Married friends. The only sure thing in Seb's life was his love for Lewis Freaking Hamilton. He knew that a lot of people wanted a piece of Lewis that Seb wasn't willing to share with anybody else. Yet he was still married and involved in _an affair _with Lewis. 

Even though, Lewis felt the same way he was getting more and more worked up by being Seb's _side chick_. This wasn't fair at all. He loved himself and was tired to be treated like that. As a F1 driver Lewis was beforehand a human being with feelings and emotions. He'd give everything to just be who he was in real life and stop hiding his sexuality that shouldn't be a big deal. Life had just decided otherwise. They might be in love but society reminded them what was deemed to be acceptable. Two men in love couldn't be seen publicly together. That was what society has always taught them. An unfortunate lesson that Lewis integrated throughout the years. 

At first, Lewis thought it'd be fine to hide their relationship but the urgent feeling of holding and kissing Seb in public remained constantly in his mind. He wanted _everything or nothing_. 

They both knew it wouldn't be possible to break the rules overnight. Seb pleaded his case. He just needed more time. But how long could Lewis wait ? Not all his life. He was two years older than his boyfriend. Exactly 34. October was already there and he'd turn 35 pretty soon. Time won't wait for them and Lewis had so many plans about his future.

He wanted to have a family someday as well but knowing the small probability of staying with Seb he just gave up on his dream. Their dream together. Anyways, it wouldn't be possible with Seb therefore he was up to new options. 

What did Lewis do after the interviews ? He took all his courage to come after Seb in his hotel room. As usual he thought Lewis would want to spend the night with him. That's what they always have been doing so far at every Grand Prix. Though this time Lewis came in determined more than ever, and began to explain the purpose of his visit. 

And what was that purpose ? Breaking up with Seb for good. It was simple as that. 

In addition, Lewis loved him more than anything but he couldn't keep going like that. They needed to stop and reassess their personal life. Seb didn't want to believe Lewis: his choice of leaving him behind. He must be lying. Truth be told he wasn't. He definitely came to part their ways into new directions.

Indeed it was hard because they were madly in love with each other, but there were some things bigger than them. Lewis always felt like Seb didn't love him enough to leave his wife for good but he always managed to come up with an excuse. Life was hard and what about love in this circus?

Love should always prevail but that's not what was happening in real life. This break-up had the power of reminding Lewis that he needed to take care of himself first of all, and do everything to be happy in his own term.


End file.
